S&S
by GaiaLoveMusic
Summary: En esta aventura Sherlock Holmes conoce a la hermana de Watson, por supuesto inventada, espero que os guste :D El M no llegara hasta que pasen bastantes capitulos, hay que preparar el terreno :) La historia original es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, tristemente no me pertenece :S
1. Chapter 1

**Mmm... siempre adoré a Sherlock Holmes, asi que me puse a escribir un dia, ¿por qué no?, no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos a Doyle... pero por algo se empieza :)**

* * *

**I**

**Mi nuevo compañero.**

Conocí a Sherlock Holmes allá por el año 1896.

Mi nombre original es Sarah Watson, hermana de un médico y soldado que luchó en Afganistán, más conocido por sus historias: Jhon Watson. He vivido casi toda mi vida en España aunque también en Alemania, ahora vivo y espero que por lo que me quede de vida en Londres, con mi marido, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

Tengo el pelo largo y rizado, castaño, con los ojos del mismo color, de estatura media y bastante morena.

Canto ópera, dirijo coros y orquestas y toco el clarinete, alguna vez he dado clases particulares pero no es habitual. También soy detective, pero no trabajo para la policía, tengo

mis propios métodos.

El 11 de julio del año nombrado anteriormente, una semana antes de mi cumpleaños, mi hermano y Mary, su mujer, me estaban esperando en la estación de trenes de Londres sobre las diez de la mañana, y aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Jhon no me costo mucho reconocerle. Estaba de espaldas, así que le di tres golpecitos en el hombro derecho.

-Dios, Sarah, ¡me ha costado reconocerte!- nos abrazamos.

Jhon es alto, pelirrojo y con bigote, los ojos los tiene azules y tez pálida; nadie diría que somos hermanos.

-Nunca te has fijado demasiado- dije con una sonrisa-. Y tú debes ser la famosa Mary Watson- me refería a la mujer de mi hermano-. Es un placer conocerla.

-El placer es mío- dijo a modo de saludo.

Mary tiene el pelo largo, recogido en un moño alto, color marrón claro, ella tiene más o menos mi altura y su color de piel es un poco más oscuro que el de Jhon. Sus ojos son de color azul.

-Bueno si os parece nos podemos poner en marcha- propuse.

Cogimos un coche de caballos, estuve hablando sobre mis últimos años en España:

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿a qué te dedicas?- me preguntaba esto porque él se fue a Afganistán cuando yo tenia solamente 18 años, y desde entonces no nos veíamos.

-Pues ahora mismo estoy de cantante y de detective.

-Al fin seguiste el camino que te proponías-sonrió.

-¿Y tú?, cuéntame.

-Yo igual, de médico. Confieso que lo dejé durante una época y todavía lo tengo un poco olvidado gracias a un compañero.

El viaje fue largo pero no se hizo pesado.

-A propósito, necesito apartamento, mi estancia aquí es indefinida, aunque preveo que será más bien larga y no querría ser una molestia.

-Hay alguien, mi antiguo compañero de piso me lleva dando la tabarra desde hace bastante tiempo, por irme a vivir con Mary- al decir esto la cogió la mano- dejé que él pagase solo el alquiler de la casa.

-No, Jhon, ya le conoces,…, no se como describirlo, es excéntrico- dijo Mary.

-¿Sabes por qué me costó relativamente poco hacerme compañero de Holmes?, pues gracias a mi hermana, ella es, o por lo menos era prácticamente igual a él. Mañana le conocerás, debe haber sido un viaje largo.

La casa de mi hermano era hermosa. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cada cuarto por que se notaba que la colocación la había elegido mi hermano pero la decoración no se parecía a su estilo. La habitación en la que me hospedé estaba apartada de la otra, para aportarme intimidad, con bastante luz, dormí apaciblemente.

Al día siguiente fuimos a hablar con el excompañero de piso de Jhon. Su casa está en la calle Baker Street. Mi hermano dio dos golpes a la puerta con su bastón y seguidamente la abrió.

-¡Señora Hudson!-gritó.

No tuvimos que esperar ni diez segundos cuando una señora de cierta edad bajó las escaleras.

-¡Doctor Watson!, ¡que alegría verle!-exclamó-¿Qué tal está, Mary?

-Muy bien, gracias.

La señora Hudson tiene el pelo castaño, algo canoso, con los ojos de un color oscuro, juraría que casi negro. No es demasiado alta, y como va algo encorvada parece más pequeña.

-Hemos venido por mi hermana, necesita donde alojarse y venía a hablar con él,…, ¿está presentable?- preguntó Jhon.

-Sinceramente no lo se, hace dos días que no sale de la buhardilla, y no me deja que entre, será mejor que suban a ver.

Al contrario que la casa de mi hermano esta casa era más bien lúgubre. Al llegar a la puerta Jhon hizo el mismo ritual que con la puerta de entrada.

-¿Está acicalado?-pregunto Jhon poniendo un pie dentro del cuarto.

-¿Usted que cree?, estoy en mi casa.

-Tiene visita- dijo entrando y nosotras detrás.

-No se corte, Watson, pase- contestó éste a modo de llamada de atención. -Buenas tardes -dijo refiriéndose a mi- no me suena su cara… ¿no es de por aquí verdad?, permítame presentarme soy…

-Sherlock Holmes- completé yo.

Holmes es moreno, pelo corto, oscuro, por encima de los hombros, ojos castaños y cara algo alargada, no demasiado alto.

-Mmm… ¿cómo lo ha sabido?, imposible que me halla visto antes, me acordaría de usted,…, ¿una fotografía?, descarto esa posibilidad porque nunca me han fotografiado la cara.

-Pero si el abrigo- dije sacando un periódico- es evidente que es usted- dije mirando al perchero.

-Ya, pero este abrigo lo puede llevar cualquier otra persona.

-Pero no creo que ninguna otra persona lo tenga roto por la manga derecha, cualquier otra persona lo habría llevado al costurero o se habría comprado otro, lo que no indica que usted no anda muy bien de dinero y que necesitaría a alguien que quisiera compartir piso para volver a estabilizar su economía. Además conozco a su hermano tenéis los ojos del mismo marrón un tanto rojizo.

-Y usted debe ser la hermana de Watson- dijo intentando sorprenderme.

-Mismos pabellones- dijimos al unísono Holmes y yo.

-Por fin alguien que habla mi idioma- dijo Sherlock Holmes.

Nuestra presentación acabo con un apretón de manos. Mary estaba atónita, no se esperaba esta faceta de la hermana de su marido.

-Su ruina podría terminar si acepta a compartir apartamento conmigo- terminé.

-Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, pero hay algunos aspectos que debe conocer de mi- dictó.

-Seguro que no hay problema, pero como desee- dije.

-Si no les importa salir- dijo refiriéndose a Jhon y a Mary-, la señorita Watson y yo debemos hablar de negocios.

Cuando los dos hubieron salido, Sherlock Holmes estuvo hablando de sus "inconvenientes" como compañero de piso. Decía que a veces tocaba el violín a horas inesperadas, de vez en cuando hacía experimentos y que en algunas ocasiones debería disponer de la sala de estar. También me informó de que a veces no hablaba ni comía durante días, pero no debía preocuparme, solo no debía molestarle.

Yo, por mi parte, le dije que también era bastante silenciosa y bien podía estar días enteros metida en una habitación o bien no aparecer por casa en semanas. También le pedí un cuarto al que solo yo tuviese acceso.

-No hay ningún problema- dijo respondiendo a mi última petición. Hay un cuarto prácticamente vacío en la casa, que está cerrado con llave- se dirigió a un armario del que sacó una llave que luego me entregó-. Toda suya.

-Muchas gracias- respondí.

Mary y Jhon nos estaban esperando en el mostrador charlando apaciblemente con la criada.

-¿Han acabado?-pregunto mi hermano.

-Si, el trato esta cerrado, su hermana esta oficialmente viviendo en esta casa- informó Holmes- espero que ella sea más considerada y no me deje pagando el alquiler solo, como hizo usted.

-Espero que la avisase de sus problemas con el alcohol, las drogas, y otros tipos de sustancias tóxicas- dijo la señora Hudson.

-Yo no lo encuentro un problema, niñera- esto último lo dijo en tono despectivo.

-Pues los demás si- la ayudó Jhon- He intentado varias veces que lo dejase, pero siempre vuelve a recaer.

-Bueno yo tampoco lo encuentro un problema, es su salud, no la mía, de hecho me lo imaginé al ver los numerosos pinchazos en el brazo y sus ojos: un poco irritados- conteste.

-Supuse que no te importaría pero más de una vez le he visto beber gotas empleadas en cirugía ocular o liquido de embalsamar- insistió Jhon.

-Bueno, mi querido hermano, eso ya es cosa mía, ¿no crees?

-Si, Sarah, eso ya es cosa tuya.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Las escapadas de Marilyn Jhones.**

Esa misma mañana trasladé mis cosas al 221b de la calle Baker Street.

Jhon, Mary, Holmes y yo habíamos quedado para comer en el "Royal" y habíamos invitado al hermano de Holmes para darle una sorpresa a este último; mi compañero y yo fuimos en coche de caballos.

-¿Se parece usted a su hermano?- pregunto Holmes.

-¿Y a usted que más le da?

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderla- se disculpó.

-No quería ser brusca, es que ha cortado el hilo de mis pensamientos. Es…

-Irritante, la entiendo, me pasa lo mismo- contestó.

-¿Si soy como mi hermano?, no se, soy también un poco impulsiva, al igual que él, pero se controlarme, y muchísimo más lógica. ¿Y usted?, ¿se parece a su hermano?, ya veo que físicamente no…- sonreímos.

-Él es más observador que yo pero tiene un poco olvidadas sus facultades, lo que me da ventaja, aunque hace tiempo que no le veo.

-Pues a lo mejor se lleva una sorpresa.

Llegamos pronto pero Mycroft, el hermano de Holmes, ya estaba allí.

Mycroft es una persona bastante grande debido a su continua inactividad, parecido a Holmes de cara pero con el pelo más corto. También es más alto que su hermano.

-Sherly, ¿cómo estás?, ¿que tal está, Sarah?-saludó Mycroft.

-Peor que tú, al parecer- dijo Holmes al ver sus vestimentas tan distintas.

-Muy bien, gracias- dije yo.

-Me alegro, ya solo falta la feliz pareja- contestó él.

-Estás en forma, ¿ehh Myki?- dijo Holmes.

-Si, tuve que acudir a una estúpida cumbre en Irlanda y allí las cosas estaban a quilómetros, me hicieron andar bastante. Veo que tú también has bajado de peso Sherly, y no creo que sea por andar, yo diría que mas bien por tus dietas.

-También se puede apreciar que te han pagado bastante bien- dijo Holmes.

-Y que tu salón se ha incendiado unas cuantas veces a causa de tu chimenea.

-Dos para ser exactos- contesto Holmes.

-Y yo puedo aventurar que como no paréis ya de demostrar vuestra inteligencia vamos a estar así toda la comida- objeté yo.

-Si, creo que tiene razón- asintió Mycroft-. Desconocía que os conocieseis.

-Nos presentaron hoy, por la mañana, gracias a Watson- dijo Holmes-, y me enseñó sus dotes de deducción.

-Únicamente dije lo obvio y lo argumenté- objeté yo.

No pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación porque llegaron Mary y Jhon.

-Muy buenas tardes- saludó Jhon.

-Por favor, siéntense- dijo Holmes.

-Veo que la puntualidad no está dentro de sus costumbres- advirtió Mycroft.

A partir de ahí la conversación se fue por otros temas.

Llegamos a la casa al mediodía nos quedamos en la sala de estar durante un rato.

-Viene alguien- advirtió Holmes.

-Si, una mujer- dije yo mientras mirábamos por la ventana.

-Exacto- asintió-. Y creo que es criada.

-Yo diría que institutriz, y juraría que le viene a ver a usted.

La mujer llamó a la puerta y seguidamente la señora Hudson la abrió, compartieron un par de palabras indicándola donde estábamos.

-Buenas tardes- saludó ella.

-Hola- saludamos.

-Venía a hablar con usted sobre un asunto en el que necesito ayuda- dijo ella.

La mujer era alta, de edad avanzada, rubia de ojos azules y vestía elegantemente un vestido de lo que parecía seda.

-Dígame algo: ¿es usted institutriz?- pregunté.

-En efecto- contestó la mujer.

-Se lo dije Holmes.

-Pero, ¿a que antes era criada?

-Si, ¿cómo lo han sabido?- preguntó esta.

-¿Ve, Watson?, se lo dije: era criada- sentenció.

-Si recordamos la conversación anterior dijimos a que se dedicaba en presente, no en pasado- objeté.

-Tiene razón, bueno, la próxima vez seré más concreto.

Me disponía a irme como habíamos acordado mi compañero y yo cuando la mujer, cuyo nombre no sabíamos todavía, intervino:

-¿Es usted detective?- preguntó.

-Si se refiere a que si trabajo para la policía negativo, pero si que he llevado bastantes casos por mi cuenta en España y en Alemania- contesté.

-En ese caso, ¿la importaría quedarse?

-Como desee, mi cerebro necesita actividad- afirmé.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Jhones, vengo por mi hija, Marilyn, estoy muy preocupada, porque hace varios días que no la veo, ya se ausentaba anteriormente sin mi permiso, pero siempre volvía a una hora considerada, hace dos días hizo su escapada a la hora de siempre, pero esta vez no volvió.

-¿Por qué la dejaba irse si se daba cuenta de que se escapaba?- pregunté.

-Porque tiene diecisiete años, ya no es una cría- contestó.

-¿Desde cuando se producen las escapadas?- pregunto Holmes.

-Hará dos meses todos los viernes desde las cinco hasta las nueve de la noche.

-Muchas gracias, mañana sobre las cinco de la tarde iremos a ver su casa y a interrogar a la gente que vive en ella- sentenció mi compañero.

Cuando ya se hubo ido, Holmes y yo nos estuvimos mirando durante un buen rato, por alguna razón ninguno decía nada, desconozco el tiempo que estuvimos así.

Salimos de nuestro trance al entrar mi hermano en la habitación, este se nos quedó mirando extrañado.

-Buenas noches Watson- dijo Holmes sin apartar la vista de mi.

-Buenas noches- contestó él-. Dígame una cosa, ¿qué diantres están haciendo?

-Estoy aprendiendo bastante de Holmes, es como un libro abierto en estos momentos- dije.

-Ahh, entonces les dejaré solos.

-No se moleste, creo que ya se suficientes cosas- dijo Holmes- ¿y usted?

Yo me limité a asentir.

-Bueno, ¿y a que conclusiones han llegado?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, pero,…, ¿de verdad lo quiere saber?- pregunto Holmes.

-Sería interesante.

-Yo he descubierto que Holmes es una persona nerviosa e impulsiva, pero sabe controlarse, bastante fuerte, buen actor, pero no es muy pulcro.

-¿Y en que se basa?- pregunto Jhon bastante interesado.

-Bueno, mire su labio, está todo mordisqueado, lo que nos indica su nerviosismo, pero no en las uñas, lo que nos indica que sabe disimularlo, solo hay que ver sus brazos para ver que es fuerte. Se que se disfraza porque tiene una mancha de maquillaje en el cuello y se que es buen actor porque sino no se disfrazaría, también se que no es muy pulcro porque si lo fuese no tendría la mancha del disfraz. También he averiguado mas cosas pero creo que no sería de su agrado que las dijese.

-Se lo agradezco. Mi turno. Bueno yo se que es nerviosa, no son las uñas de una persona tranquila, están fatal para ser las de una señorita. Pero al parecer tiene dos caras porque sabe esperar, ha estado una hora por lo menos esperando a que yo me acicalase esta mañana. No la gustan los vestidos, fíjese, tiene un pantaloncito debajo de este. Usted me ha respetado así que yo haré lo mismo.

-Que sepa Holmes, que yo no soy una señorita.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**El misterio continúa**

Poco después nos fuimos a acostar saltándonos la cena, el día siguiente iba a ser duro.

Me levanté temprano, esa noche había dormido fatal, casi no había pegado ojo. Holmes se levanto veinte minutos más tarde.

-Buenos días- saludó-, ¿qué tal ha dormido?

-Si le soy sincera bastante mal, ¿y usted?

-¿Yo? Como un bebe.

-No sabía que ya no lo fuese- bromeé.

-Muy aguda. ¿Ya ha desayunado?- preguntó.

-Creo que eso se podría adivinar al ver mí taza de café sobre la mesa- objeté-. Despiértese Holmes, le necesito lúcido para hoy.

Después de la tercera taza de café que se tomo mi compañero estábamos listos para irnos.

Fuimos a pie pues nuestro destino estaba cerca.

Llegamos a la casa de la señora Jhones puntuales, aunque ella no estaba presentable así que tuvimos que concederla unos minutos de cortesía.

-Lo siento mucho, no deseaba hacerles esperar.

-No pasa nada, ahora haga el favor de conducirnos hasta la habitación de su hija- pedí.

La habitación estaba en el primer piso que daba al jardín trasero de la vivienda, era un cuarto bastante amplio de paredes blancas y una gran ventana tapado por una cortina azul claro, la cama estaba pegada a la pared y tenia una mesilla a su izquierda, el armario estaba empotrado a la pared lo que dejaba que la habitación tuviese gran sitio libre que se usaba para poner un escritorio.

-¿Tocó algo desde lo ocurrido?- inquirió Holmes.

-La única diferencia es la ventana, estaba abierta, lo demás no lo toque porque supuse que podía interrumpir la investigación.

-Muy bien hecho, ojala todos mis clientes fuesen así- piropeé.

-Ahora si es tan amable le pediría que se quedase en la puerta para terminar en esta habitación lo antes posible y poder pasar a interrogar antes, muchas gracias.

Los dos nos dirigimos a la ventana, la abrimos.

-¿Ve algo?- me preguntó

-Si le soy sincera no- contesté con desánimo.

-Mmm… yo tampoco… ¡Fíjese!, ¿que tenemos aquí?- señaló a una marca de lo que probablemente sería sangre.

-¡Si!, lo veo, es tan pequeño que casi lo paso por alto, pero no nos dice nada salvo lo que ya sabemos.

-Explíquese- exigió.

-Sabemos que la chica se escapaba, no lo podía hacer por la puerta de entrada, porque se la oiría y tendría que dar explicaciones de adonde va, así que a la fuerza tenia que salir por aquí, si se fija aun siendo el primer piso está bastante alto, y esa sangre que usted ha visto seguramente habrá sido causada por una herida al bajar por este muro de piedra.

-Muy cierto- admitió.

Pasamos otra media hora más viendo el resto del cuarto, ero no había nada mas en el dormitorio digno de llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Hecha algo en falta?- inquirí.

-Vengan al salón por favor y continuare allí, no soy demasiado joven y todo esto me fatiga enormemente, además, últimamente parece que las paredes oyen.

Fuimos al salón, todo eso era de lo mas extraño, el caso hasta el momento no parecía demasiado difícil, pero pensaba eso porque todavía no conocía los extraños sucesos que nos iba a contar en ese momento la señora Jhones.

-Una de las razones por las que decidí no ir a la policía y acudir a usted era por esta carta, nos la entrego, primero la miró Holmes y después me la entregó, esta decía así:

_Buenas tardes:_

_Le interesará saber que su hija está perfectamente bien, por ahora, todos queremos que siga siendo así, ¿verdad?, cada día que pase, durante 10 días, usted recibirá una fresa, cuando la última fresa se halla muerto, su hija hará lo mismo. Avise a dos o a tres amigos suyos, pero que no pertenezcan a la policía (si pertenecen a ella lo sabré, así que no juegue sucio), párenme entre ustedes y yo seré juzgado, deje que muera la última fresa, y lo será su hija, por mi. _

-¿Cuántas fresas tiene hasta ahora?- inquirí.

-Dos, uno por cada día desde que recibí la carta, y esta me llegó un día después de la desaparición de Marilyn.

-Otra pregunta: ¿donde se encuentra las fresas?

-En el mismo sitio en el que están ahora, no las muevo de allí- asentí.

Estas se encontraban en la una encimera de madera de pino una detrás de otra.

Sherlock y yo nos pusimos a razonar delante de la señora como si esta no estuviese allí.

-Tiene que ser de dentro de la casa, sino no podría depositarlas dentro, las ventanas de este comedor son demasiado pequeñas para que cualquier persona pudiese entrar por ellas- sentenció.

-Coincido, además no tuvo necesidad de entrar por ellas, aunque pudiese, pues de haberlo hecho se habría ensuciado los zapatos y habría dejado marcas, recuerde que estos últimos días ha estado lloviendo sin parar prácticamente todo el día- continué.

Sherlock Holmes puso mala cara, parecía disgustado, pero a la vez se le veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunté

-Piense, si el secuestrador pertenece a la casa,…

-¡No podemos interrogar a ninguno de los trabajadores, pues quien fuese actuaría con más cautelo!- completé totalmente emocionada.

-Esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

Cogimos un coche de caballos para volver a nuestra residencia.

-Espero no tardar mucho en averiguar la relación entre las escapadas de la señorita Jhones y la carta- dijo Holmes.

-No creo que tardemos mucho en saberlo, soy una detective poco conocida en Londres, y soy mujer, nadie de la casa sospechara de mi, ¿no se lo he dicho?, desde ahora soy la mejor amiga de Elizabeth Jhones.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Las cartas sobre la mesa.**

Llegamos a las ocho a casa, Holmes volvió a no cenar, pero yo decidí que si quería ser de ayuda sería mejor que llenase mi estómago.

Esa noche yo no tenía pensado dormir, y aunque tampoco tenía sueño decidí tomarme un café por precaución.

La noche se me pasó volando, mis pensamientos estaban en que ocurriría en los días siguientes, no entendía por que móvil iba a matarla, seguro que no era por unas simples fresas, pero no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, así que llegada a este punto decidí guiar mis pensamientos hacia otros temas, en este caso fue la ópera que tenía que interpretar, esa semana iba a ser muy movida si tenía que llevar todo.

Por la mañana fui tarde a desayunar, no estaba nada cansada, cuando tenia un caso, todos mis sentidos se dirigían a él.

-Buenos días- saludé a Holmes.

-¿Qué tal ha dormido Sarah?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esta noche no he dormido para poder reflexionar tranquilamente, creo que es una pregunta difícil de contestar.

-Ha hecho usted lo mismo que yo- se rió.

Estuvimos un rato conversando animadamente, pero yo tenía otras cosas que hacer así que me despedí.

-Bueno, Holmes, tengo que hacer varias cosas, le veré a la hora de comer.

-Hasta luego.

Camine durante aproximadamente media hora hasta llegar a la oficina de telégrafos, para enviarle un telegrama a una gran amiga mía, nunca nos separábamos pero mi viaje improvisado a Londres había hecho que cada una tomase su camino, junto con ella yo había resuelto los casos más importantes de mi carrera y no quería que este fuese distinto. Esperaba tener noticias de ella por la tarde.

Después del telegrama debía ir a la ópera para uno de los ensayos, pero llegaba con suficiente tiempo. Estuvimos toda la mañana ensañando.

Llegué a casa justo para comer.

-¡Qué bien huele!- exclamé.

-Todavía no conoce mis dotes de cocinero Sarah, espero que le guste el exquisito plato que prepare hoy- dijo Holmes

-Lo estoy deseando.

Por la tarde me llegó por fin el tan deseado telegrama de Marta, mi compañera, diciendo que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pero que esperaba que como muy tarde llegara en dos días, aunque seguramente llegaría mañana.

-Holmes, creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar del caso, tengo varias ideas.

-Soy todo oídos- contesto.

-Sabemos que la persona es alguien de la casa, pues si no, no podría colocar las fresas en el mostrador sin dejar ningún rastro. Esta mañana telegrafié a una persona que es como mi mano derecha, como para usted Jhon-. En ese momento Sherlock Holmes se sonrojó- En un primer momento decidí que sería yo quien fuese a la casa haciéndome pasar por la mejor amiga de la señora Jhones, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente esta noche llegue a la conclusión de que no, pues aunque no he vivido nunca en Londres mis casos han llegado hasta aquí- cosa que sé gracias a mi hermano en las cartas que nos mandábamos cuando yo estaba en el extranjero-, aquí es donde entra mi amiga, ella será mis ojos y mis oídos en esa casa, y nos lo trasmitirá todo, llegará, según lo previsto, mañana por la tarde, hasta entonces será mejor que nos veamos con Elizabeth Jhones.

Decidimos que no podíamos hablar del caso dentro de la casa de la señora Jhones así que la telegrafiamos para que cuando pudiese se dirigiese a nuestra casa. Llegó una hora más tarde.

-Buenas tardes, por favor siéntese- la pedí.

Durante media hora estuvimos hablando sobre nuestro plan para los días siguientes, la madre estaba muy angustiada, se la notaba el nerviosismo por la posible muerte de su hija.

Ya hecho todo decidí usar por primera vez la habitación que mi compañero me había facilitado, trasladé de mi habitación hasta allí un escritorio, para lo que le pedí ayuda a Holmes, mi clarinete y mi atril junto a mis partituras, y por último todos los documentos de investigaciones que había llevado a cabo y los que estaban siendo investigados en ese momento.

Como no se podía adelantar más del caso por el momento decidí ponerme a practicar la ópera que en la que tenía que actuar, aunque todavía quedaba un mes y ya la tenía completamente aprendida, estaba muy nerviosa porque iba a tener un papel protagonista.

En esa sala estuve desde las seis hasta las nueve, dando vueltas por la habitación, entre escalas ascendentes y descendentes, trinos y distintas cadencias, habría seguido allí, pero mi estómago protestaba, y tenía que comer algo, además, también necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada a pesar de mis descansos cada hora.

-Fantástico concierto, fantástico, creo que el único fallo que tiene es en algunas notas, que son algo bajas para usted- criticó Holmes.

-Muchas gracias, intentaré practicarlas más- contesté.

-Bueno, si le parece podríamos cenar, ha venido Myki- sonrió.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón-comedor.

-Buenas noches Mycroft- saludé.

-Buenas noches, mi queridísima Sarah- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Toda la cena ocurrió bastante rápido, aunque no lo quisiera decir, sabía que a Holmes le encantaba tener la compañía de un amigo o de un hermano, y yo todavía no estaba dentro de su pequeño círculo de amistades.

-Watson, la noto cansada- observó Holmes.

-La verdad es que si, hoy he tenido un día agotador.

-Puede retirarse si lo desea- dijo Mycroft

-Muchas gracias, no me lo tengan en cuenta, por favor, buenas noches.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y caí en la cama, al día siguiente me levante justo para comer.

No pasó nada interesante hasta la tarde, Mycroft seguía en la casa, supuse que su estancia era indeterminada.

-Viene una mujer joven- dijo Mycroft.

-Cabello marrón con destellos anaranjados, ojos también marrones, mírele los dedos, flautista profesional.

-Va acompañada de un hombre, mire, esta detrás, pagando al cochero.

Era Marta.

Llamó a la puerta, y se oyó a la señora Hudson abrir y dar los bueno días supongo que tardaron en subir porque estaba esperando al hombre, James, su prometido.

James es un chico alto, de pelo corto y castaño con ojos claros, del mismo color. Piel clara.

Cuando vi en la puerta a Marta corrí a abrazarla, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y era una alegría, también abracé a su prometido James, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Me alegro mucho de veros, ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió Marta.

Holmes carraspeó.

-Perdón, casi se me olvidan las presentaciones, esta es Marta y este es James, están prometidos. Estos son Mycroft y Holmes, hermanos.

-Enhorabuena- dijo Mycroft.

-Todo lo que habíais dicho sobre Marta es cierto- informé.

-Supongo que habréis estado sacando conclusiones a simple vista sobre mi, ¿verdad?- pregunto ella.

-Bueno, bueno, ya charlareis, ahora debemos hablar del tema que nos ha reunido- dije yo entusiasmada.

A Holmes y a mi nos brillaban los ojos gracias al caso

Les contamos todo lo que había pasado junto a nuestro plan, solo nos quedaban seis fresas, es decir algo más de seis días para resolver el caso.

-Decide tu Marta, no te puedo obligar, pero acudí a ti porque se que eres eficaz y de confianza- observe yo.

-Sarah, sabes que siempre es de mi agrado ayudarte, así que yo viviré con la señora Jhones para daros datos, solo datos.

-Exacto- dijo Holmes.

-Yo necesito un sitio donde quedarme- dijo James.

-En mi casa hay sitio de sobra para uno más, puede quedarse allí si lo desea- dijo el hermano de Holmes.

Cuando ya solucionamos todo Marta y yo fuimos a la casa de Elizabeth Jhones para presentarlas, todo fue según lo previsto, dejé a mi compañera en la casa para que se instalase.

Llegué a mi alojamiento en Baker Street, solo estaba Sherlock, Mycroft se había ido con James a su casa.

-Espero tener pronto noticias de Marta, nos vendrá a ver todas las mañanas sobre las once- dije.

Holmes solo asintió, estaba pensativo, así que le dejé solo.

Después de razonar durante un tiempo el caso, me vino una idea a la cabeza, que era fácilmente comprobable, bajé corriendo a hablar con Holmes.

-¡Como hemos podido pasar una cosa así!- exclame- ¡Holmes, escuche, es importante!

-Déjeme, en paz, yo también puedo pensar por mi mismo sin ayuda, ¿sabe?

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a subir, con el ego bastante tocado, la verdad.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan brusco, ¿Qué quería contarme?- dijo.

-No, Holmes, usted investigue, me ha dejado muy claro que no soy bienvenida en este caso, le dejaré pensar- subí las escaleras, aun sabiendo que lo que había hecho no había sido correcto, pues estaba una vida en juego, pero no lo podía evitar.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Despejando la incógnita.**

Al rato de nuestra disputa, Holmes subió a mi habitación de estudio y llamó a la puerta, yo, al abrir no le dejé pasar y no abrí la puerta del todo para dar a entender que era mejor que se diese la vuelta.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunté.

-Oiga, Watson, no era mi intención ofenderla, simplemente ha cortado usted el hilo de mis pensamientos, nada mas, discúlpeme.

Yo suspiré y abrí la puerta del todo.

-Pase, me he dado cuenta de algo- dije.

Yo me senté a un lado del escritorio y Holmes al otro.

-Escuche, ¿no percibió que el portero era bastante atractivo, al igual que el que nos sirvió el té?, seguro que percibió a la muchacha tan linda que estaba limpiando en la habitación contigua a la que nos encontrábamos.

-Todo su servicio es bastante joven, lo que nos indica que es nuevo, que ha habido varias familias en su casa y ha pasado hace poco a la generación siguiente- completó Holmes.

-Lo que yo andaba buscando cundo lo descubrí era que relación había entre las escapadas de Marilyn y su desaparición.

-Marilyn posiblemente se estaba viendo con alguien de la casa, esa persona se estaba aprovechando de ella.

-Si, pero ¿por qué?, y si era uno de la casa, ¿donde la dejado?- pregunté.

Esas preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta, eran las grandes incógnitas, aunque esperábamos despejarlas pronto.

Pasaron horas y horas, y nosotros no sabíamos como podíamos conseguir responderlas, ¿Dónde escondería a Marilyn?, los criados viven en la casa por tanto no podían ocultarla en otro sitio que no fuese en sus habitaciones, esperaría la próxima visita de Marta para continuar con mis deducciones.

Esta llegó esa noche, y reafirmó mi teoría, esto fue lo que nos contó:

-Tiene trabajando a cuatro personas en la casa, más o menos de la misma edad, pertenecientes a la misma familia; el portero y la limpiadora son hermanos, y estos a la vez son primos del cocinero y del ama de llaves. El marido de la señora Jhones está ahora mismo de viaje de negocios, no sabe nada del tema, para no alarmarle, no hay nada más, de hecho todo el mundo es muy amable conmigo, y no ocurre nada raro, todos los días vendré a informarles, como ya le habrá dicho Sarah, a las once de la mañana aproximadamente a no ser que surja algo de importancia, en cuyo caso vendré aquí o te telegrafiaré inmediatamente- esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a mi.

Al día siguiente contamos las fresas que nos quedaban, y eran ya solo cinco, esperábamos tener el suficiente tiempo para resolver este extraño caso.

Marta no nos daba más detalles, decía que no pasaba nada raro.

-Creo, Sarah, que ya es hora de que intervengamos- dijo Holmes pensativo.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunté

-Vamos a espiar a la gente de la casa desde fuera, solo eso, durante hoy y mañana, y tengo una corazonada, creo que conseguiremos saber quien es lo antes posible.

-Eso me parece una buena idea, ¡acampada!- dije yo en broma.

Nos reímos, Holmes y yo nos llevábamos muy bien últimamente.

-Prepárese, salimos dentro de una hora- dijo Holmes.

-Yo no soy la que tarda media hora en vestirse- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sea así- se rió.

-Voy a prepararme.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, hacia mi dormitorio, me tumbé en la cama y sin saber por qué, sonreí. Al darme cuenta de la ridícula situación que estaba creando, salte de la cama rápidamente para vestirme.

Tardè lo menos posible y seguidamente bajé, Holmes no estaba todavía, pero estaba mi hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

-Ayer Holmes me telegrafió diciendo que viniese aquí preparado para estar mucho tiempo en la naturaleza, pero no me dijo por qué.

-Es un caso que tenemos entre manos, supongo que no querría que yo le atacase por la noche- nos reímos.

-¿Hablabais de mi?- dijo Holmes.

-Exacto- dije yo.

Jhon estaba asombrado de que yo no disimulase sobre nuestra reciente conversación.

-¿Os parece que nos pongamos en marcha?- pregunté.

Ya todos preparados nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de Jhones.

-Vale, a partir de ahora que nadie hable por favor- dijo- una palabra nos podría delatar.

Jhon estaba molesto porque no le quisimos decir nada sobre el caso, simplemente le contamos la historia que nos transmitió Elizabeth en un primer momento.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, anocheció, a Sherlock y a mi nos brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

No pasó nada interesante, y cuando ya íbamos a desistir una persona que trabajaba en la casa se asomó por la ventana, creo que era la misma persona que nos sirvió té, bajó por una cañería que iba desde el piso superior hasta el jardín, cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Después del descenso el chico fue de puntillas hasta el arbusto que estaba a nuestro lado para luego seguir corriendo.

En ese momento no se veía casi nada, pero pude apreciar que el chico tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Era bastante alto y parecía fuerte.

Sherlock Holmes nos hizo una seña para que le siguiésemos, íbamos a una distancia prudencial del trabajador. Este no llevó por un camino que llegaba hasta un bosquecillo, cuando el criado se adentro en el bosque una sensación de alivio nos invadió, pues hasta ese momento podíamos haber sido descubierto en cualquier momento, ahora los árboles nos servirían de refugio.

Estuvimos corriendo silenciosamente por lo menos durante una hora, hasta que legamos a un claro con una pequeña casa de madera, el chico se paró allí y abrió a puerta, pudimos ver desde lejos a una chica tumbada en el suelo, inmóvil, en un primer momento creímos que se trataba de un cadáver.

Estábamos escondidos detrás de unos árboles, y cuando Jhon vio que el chico se iba casi se abalanza sobre él, y lo hubiese echo, pero Holmes y yo le agarramos del brazo.

-¡Le teníamos!- dijo Jhon enfadado.

-No Watson- respondió Holmes.

-Dígame una sola razón por la que dice eso.

-Una de las razones es que ese joven seguro que se conoce el bosque, mientras que es nuestra primera visita, será más fácil que le cojamos en casa de Jhones- intervine- ten paciencia hermano.

-Ahora si les parece vamos a ver a la muchacha que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Después de que Holmes dijese esto nos dirigimos a la casa.

-Watson, usted es el doctor, díganos.

Jhon se agachó al lado de la chica que parecía ser Marilyn.

-¿Y bien?- preguntamos Holmes y yo al unísono.

-Está viva, por ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Marilyn Jhones.**

-¿Qué significa por ahora?- inquirió Holmes.

-Acérquese- yo me disponía a agacharme-. ¡No!, Sarah, tu no.

-Dame una razón que no sea porque soy mujer.

Jhon no tenía ninguna otra, así que me puse cuidadosamente a examinar a Marilyn.

La señorita Jhones era físicamente igual que su madre, excepto que era más alta y mucho más joven.

-Está en coma- dijo Sherlock.

-Exacto- afirmo mi hermano.

-Vale, esto es lo que haremos, nos dirigimos a la casa de Jhones, yo llamaré a la puerta y diré que voy a ver a Marta y a Elizabeth, mientras vosotros estaréis en el jardín que da a la habitación de la señorita Jhones, me dirigiré hacia la habitación dicha y abriré la ventana por la que introduciremos a Marilyn, luego yo volveré al salón, no os acerquéis oigáis lo que oigáis, vosotros os debéis encargar de bloquear todas las salidas posibles, repito: todas, cuando halláis terminado dirigíos hacia el salón, ahora debemos darnos prisa- ordené.

Los dos hicieron un saludo militar y dijeron a la vez:

-A sus ordenes mi capitana.

El camino de vuelta fue incluso más excitante que el de ida, la adrenalina me corría por las venas, creo que a mis compañeros les pasaba igual, fueron tres horas de camino, pues el cuerpo de la chica nos ralentizaba, mientras caminábamos iba saliendo el sol, juraría que llegamos sobre las diez de la mañana, buena hora para hacer una visita, todos estarían ya levantados.

Llamé a la puerta cuando mis compañeros hubieron girado a la derecha en la esquina de la casa, me abrió un chico joven, le informé de que venía a visitar a mis amigas y me hizo pasar, cuando vi que no me miraba fui de puntillas al cuarto de la victima y abrí la ventana, allí estaban Sherlock y Jhon esperándome, siguiendo mi plan tumbamos a la señorita Jhones en la cama y bloqueamos la ventana para que no se pudiese abrir.

Me dirigí al salón donde estaban Marta y Elizabeth, el plan estaba yendo según lo previsto. Después de un rato pedí una taza de té y me la sirvió el chico al que habíamos estado siguiendo.

-Perdone- dije- me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas- en ese momento el chico palideció.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto en tono seco.

-Sobre su trabajo, estoy haciendo un estudio en el que comparo el servicio español con el londinense- el muchacho recuperó el color.

-Adelante- dijo, ¿le importa que tome asiento?

-Ningún problema, ¿cómo se llama?

-Marcus Dihan.

-¿Cuánto lleva su familia trabajando en esta casa?

-No lo se con exactitud, pero desde que tengo memoria he estado trabando amistades con la gente de este barrio, cuando me enteré de la desaparición de Marilyn casi me da algo.

Puedo asegurar que si no hubiese estado en la cabaña le habría creído, era un actor extraordinario.

-Interesante- estuvimos conversando un buen rato.

Marcus era un chico muy amable y halagador, cualquier chica joven habría caído en sus brazos si el lo quisiera, pero resulta que yo no soy ni una jovenzuela adolescente ni me atontaban sus comentarios.

De repente apareció en la sala Sherlock, seguido por mi hermano, que bloqueó la puerta tras de si.

-Es usted encantador, una pena que sea un asesino- le susurré a oído después de acercarme.

Después de esto las facciones del joven se endurecieron y se volvieron terroríficas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una esposa le unía a mí.

-¿Cómo me ha colocado esto aquí?- preguntó asombrado.

-Es que mis susurros desconcentran.

Tras decir yo esto se puso a forcejear, aunque yo soy fuerte me pillo por sorpresa que el hombre atacara de esa forma, Holmes corrió en mi ayuda mientras que Marta, un poco aturdida, y Jhon vigilaban las salidas mientras ayudaban a que la señora Jhones no perdiese el conocimiento.

No tardamos demasiado en hacernos con el, pero mi muñeca me iba a pasar factura, tras unos minutos teníamos a nuestro hombre contra la pared, literalmente.

La señora Jhones nos facilitó unas cuerdas mientras Marta corría a enviar un telegrama a Lestrade, el bajito jefe de policía.

Este tardó poco en llegar, y fiándose de los que estábamos allí arrestó a ese engañoso hombre, pero me dijo algo antes de marcharse:

-Es usted muy inteligente, pero la chica solo saldrá del coma si encuentran el antídoto al virus que le he inyectado en el cuerpo, de lo contrario, ella morirá, al igual que las demás.

-¿Cómo que las demás?- inquirí.

-Si usted ha leído los periódicos de estas últimas tres semanas podrá haber visto una desaparición más, yo me daría prisa.

Cuando todo el jaleo se fue de aquella casa, les conté a mis compañeros de aventuras lo que acababa de pasar, todos estábamos muy confusos de repente, pero encontraríamos ese antídoto y a las demás chicas costase lo que costase.

El día siguiente se puede resumir en pocas palabras: Elizabeth Jhones estaba al borde de los nervios, Marta y James alquilaron una casa para quedarse en Londres el tiempo que fuese necesario, Jhon estaba agotado, Holmes excitado gracias al caso, yo tenía algunos huesos rotos y otros se habían salido de su sitio original, pero tenía ganas de ver que pasaría en los próximos días.

Sherlock y yo estábamos sentados en frente de la apagada chimenea de Baker Street, cuando me hizo una petición:

-Sarah, tengo dos entradas para ver Las Bodas de Fígaro, de Mozart, le apetecería ir.

-Le juro que me encantaría, pero no puedo- era la primera vez que Sherlock me llamaba Sarah.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Que debo actuar allí- nos reímos-. Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños.


	7. Chapter 7

Segunda Parte.

I  
De nuevo a oscuras.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos cansados, pero deseosos de empezar la jornada, el caso que teníamos entre manos era de lo más interesante.  
Holmes se levantó esa mañana de muy buen humor, canturreaba por toda la cocina mientras cocinaba algo que olía maravillosamente.

-¿Creps?- pregunté.

-Exacto, creps con chocolate.

-Huele fenomenal.

-La dejaré probar un poco- sonrió.

-¿Solo un poco?, estoy famélica.

El desayuno se pasó entre risas, hasta que Lestrade, al que habíamos informado del caso, irrumpió en la habitación.

Como ya he dicho antes Lestrade es más bien bajo, con el pelo oscuro y ojos ojerosos.

-Cuatro muchachas muriéndose, tres perdidas, y ustedes dos aquí pasándoselo en grande- exclamó.

-Que sepa que si no fuese por nosotros no habría tres muchachas, sino cuatro, y no sabrían tampoco ustedes la relación que hay entre las cuatro chicas, ni tampoco como salvarlas- señalé.

-Creo que después de una semana sin parar de trabajar, puede que nos merezcamos una mañana de descanso- completó Holmes.

-Muy bien, no hace falta que se pongan tan susceptibles- se defendió el inspector.

-Ahora si nos disculpa, ¿podría sentarse en la sala de espera hasta que acabemos de desayunar?

Ordenó a la señora Hudson para que le condujese hasta ella.

Tardamos media hora más, luego fuimos a buscar al jefe de policía para hablar sobre nuestro caso.

-Bueno, ¿para que ha venido?, creo que no es una visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sherlock.

Nos reímos.

-Oh, no sea así Lestrade, solo era una broma dije yo.

-Si ya se han mofado lo suficiente me gustaría hablar de lo que me ha traído aquí.

Holmes y yo intercambiamos una mirada, para luego ponernos en posición de escucha, las yemas de los dedos juntas, poniendo la cabeza entre ambas manos.

-He mandado a todos mis hombres a registrar esta parte de Londres, iremos extendiéndonos poco a poco, no pueden estar muy lejos.

-Sus hombres lo único que van a hacer es que desaparezcan todas las pruebas- dijo Holmes pensativo.

-Son chicos de Scotland Yard, están preparados, no ose insultar al servicio de policía.

-Bueno, me parece que si ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía en mente, es hora de que Sherlock y yo saquemos conclusiones- corté.

-Y no, no se puede quedar- contestó Holmes a una pregunta inexistente.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras se iba, algo molesto.

Después de que Lestrade abandonara la habitación Sherlock y yo nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral.

-Mandaré a mi banda callejera a registrar y hacerse con información.

-Está bien, yo iré por mi cuenta, le avisaré con cualquier cosa.

Dicho esto me fui a buscar algo que nos pudiese servir a casa de Elizabeth Jhones.

En ese momento todo estaba vacío, Jhones estaba en el hospital acompañando a su hija, nos había facilitado una llave.

Recorrí todas las esquinas de la casa, lo último fue el cuarto de Dihan, todo estaba bastante ordenado, tenía que haber algún sitio donde Marcus guardase sus movimientos, pero, ¿dónde?, lo más probable fuese que estuviesen en un sitio al que solo él tuviese acceso, entonces en la casa no estaban,…, ¿y en la del bosque?, me dirigí inmediatamente hacia allí, rezando para acordarme del camino.

El sol me deba en la nuca por todo el camino de tierra, fue un alivio llegar al bosque.

Cuando llegué a la casa rural, abrí la puerta para seguidamente registrarla, no había nada que llamase mi atención, excepto que la casa por fuera era el doble de grande que por dentro, salí y medí la casa a lo ancho, eran más o menos treinta, luego entré en la casa, esta solo tenía una sala así que no me costo mucho medirla a ojo, serían unos diez metros, lo que nos indicaba que había otra sala, pero, ¿por donde se entraba?

Observe la casa con precisión, parecía un diseño del año 1790 aproximadamente, todo lo que veía parecía coincidir con ese año.

Después de observar todo unas diez veces me di cuenta:

-¡Los ladrillos!- grité.

Toda la casa estaba de madera excepto la pared paralela a la de salida, aunque estaba disimulada me di cuenta la primera vez que entramos. Mi mente se centró en esa pared, y tras una serie de razonamientos lo vi, empuje un ladrillo y la pared se abrió.

Voy a explicar al lector como fueron mis razonamientos: Marcus medía un palmo más que yo, y al ser una puerta que accionaría él debía estar en un sitio al que el pudiese acceder sin problemas, pues bien, hay un estudio que afirma que los seres humanos solemos alzar la mano a la altura de nuestra nariz, por lo tanto estaría justo por encima de mi cabeza, lo que más me costó, fue ver de esa fila cual era, y lo encontré, uno que tenía menos cemento alrededor, casi inapreciable. Todos esos razonamientos los hice en menos de medio minuto.

La sala escondida no tenía pérdida, mapas por todos los sitios, documentos, cartas, sobres, carpetas …; decidí observar bien todos los papeles, y maldito el día en que lo hice: Vi un plano, el de la ciudad de Londres, estaban rodeadas una casa de Marilebone Road con el nombre al lado de Marilyn Jhones, otra en George Street con una chica cuyo nombre era Lisa Strand, Devonshire Street con Gimmy Turner, y nuestra casa de Baker Street, y junto a ella, mi nombre; en ese momento se me heló la sangre completamente, había estado en situaciones a punto de morir, pero nunca había sido el centro, siempre lo llamaban daños colaterales, aunque no podía dejar que eso me influyera, cogí todos los documentos que pude y me puse en marcha hacia el 221b de Baker Street.

Me asegura hoy Sherlock que cuando le conté todo esto estaba pálida, y la verdad es que en ese momento él empezaba a estarlo también, todo ese tema le aterraba igual que a mi.

-Holmes, por dios, ¿qué debo hacer?- dije angustiada.

-No lo se, por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que usted no salga sola, yo mismo me encargaré de acompañarla a todos los sitios a los que usted vaya.

-Muy bien- asentí.

-Ahora debemos ir a conseguir los documentos de los que habla y revisarlos, dos mentes son mejor que una.

-Holmes, ¿no lo estará diciendo en serio?, quizás esté en peligro mi vida, pero no he perdido mi profesionalidad- dije mientras sacaba una carpeta en la que estaban los papeles.

A Sherlock se le iluminó la cara completamente.

-Es usted muy cuidadosa, sabe como actuar.

-Mi vida no es la única en juego, creo que todavía se me puede considerar una buena detective y voy a hacer honor a mi nombre- sonreí.

-La mejor de todas- sentenció Holmes.


	8. Chapter 8

II  
Cosa de cualidades.

Después de leer todos los documentos llegamos a varias conclusiones:

Si yo todavía estaba viva cabía la posibilidad de que las otras dos chicas también, sabían exactamente como éramos, había fotos, por lo que no se podían confundir de persona. Encontramos dos mapas, el que vi en la casa de campo y otro en el que, al lado de cada nombre ponía una cualidad:

Marilyn Jhones Muy inteligente, curiosa y activa, conocedora de todo lo que la interesa.

Lisa Strand Posee una gran fuerza, y amplios conocimientos de lucha.

Gimmy Turner Observadora, sería capaz de hacer una descripción detallada de cualquier sitio el que haya estado; también con un oído muy fino.

Sarah Watson famosa detective, de las cuatro, la más peligrosa de todas, posee las cualidades de las tres anteriores más algunas más.

Yo me encontraba fatal, todo esto me había conmovido hasta el punto de que casi me desmayo. Después de dos horas de análisis de las hojas que encontré decidimos guardarlos, al hacerlo nos dimos cuenta de que había algo escrito en la carpeta en la que estaban guardados: Acabar con ellas, podrían dar problemas.

No sabíamos a que se refería, pero de lo que estábamos seguros es de que nos debíamos dar prisa.

-Holmes- dije yo.

-Dígame

-¿Cómo se lo digo a mi hermano?

-Simplemente cuénteselo, hágale prometer que no hablará hasta el final.

Era tarde, Sherlock y yo nos sentamos en el sofá del salón desanimados, mirando al fuego toda la noche.

-Esta tarde voy a ir a ver primero a Jhon y luego a Marta, para contarles nuestras conclusiones.

-Iré con usted, dije ayer que no la dejaría sola y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, debemos avisar a Lestrade también, sino, Scotland Yard no lo descubrirá nunca.

Sobre las cinco nos fuimos a casa de mi hermano para contarle la noticia, pero hubo algo que hizo que me echase atrás:

-¡Sarah!, no esperaba verte por aquí- exclamó.

-Ni yo esperaba venir, pero tengo que contarte algo.

-Adelante- dijo tomando asiento.

-Por favor, déjame terminar, no digas nada hasta que te halla contado todo- mi hermano asintió.

Con cada palabra que yo decía mi hermano parecía estar cada vez más horrorizado, cuando terminé no me dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, y me abrazó. Juraría que Holmes en ese momento se sentía fuera de lugar.

Con Marta pasó más o menos lo mismo, me dijo que contara con ella para lo que necesitase.

El día siguiente fue eterno, no tenía ganas de nada, Sherlock, Marta y Jhon fueron a seguir investigando e informar a la policía de las nuevas noticias. Mary, tan amable como siempre, vino a casa a hacerme compañía, me fui a acostar pronto, aunque sabía que no conseguiría dormirme.

Al día siguiente Holmes me contó que habían ido a ver a las otras familias y que, por ahora había una chica que no se encontraba nada bien, tenía sarpullidos por todo el cuerpo, no podía apenas hablar y no respiraba con normalidad, mientras que la otra estaba perfectamente.

-¿Esta segura de que quiere seguir en la investigación?- me pregunto Sherlock.

-Sin ninguna duda, este caso no lo puede resolver usted solo pues no hay un solo móvil, sino cuatro, y creo que Scotland Yard no le será de demasiada ayuda, Marta y Watson nos echaran una mano.

-Pongámonos a repasar: tenemos a Marilyn Jhones que está en coma y a Lisa Strand muy enferma, Gimmy Turner y usted todavía están bien, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

-Ni sabemos que nos va a ocurrir, ni como curarnos. Son demasiadas cosas pendientes, no se por cual de ellas podríamos empezar.

-Mire, fíjese- dijo mientras sacaba la carpeta que yo descubrí-. Las casas de las tres chicas están rodeando la nuestra, formando un triangulo, ¿por qué?, esa es la primera pregunta, ¿como puede ser que las supuestas cuatro personas más peligrosas para algo estén todas en un radio de cincuenta metros?

-Además, solo somos mujeres, es algo en lo que los hombres no podéis hacer nada, pues si no usted estaría en este mapa- apunté.

-Pero eso no es lo que más me inquieta, Sarah, ¿como puede ser que usted este en este problema, si no lleva más que nueve días en la ciudad?, alguien la ha estado siguiendo.

-Y pronto sabremos quien.

Decidimos que lo que primero deberíamos descubrir es quien me había estado siguiendo, o seguía siguiéndome, había que ponerme un poco en peligro, pero valdría la pena.

Holmes y yo bajamos a la puerta.

-Bueno, Holmes, nos vemos a las tres en el restaurante de nuestro amigo Clark- todo esto lo dije en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se enterase cualquier persona de alrededor.

-Hasta dentro de un rato, Watson.

Según lo acordado Holmes se metería en la casa y miraría a ver si había alguien siguiéndome, luego saldría por la puerta de atrás donde habría un coche motorizado para ir detrás del mío, a una distancia prudencial.

Después de una hora nos dirigimos al restaurante, donde no contamos nada de lo planeado, más tarde volvimos a casa en el coche en el que había venido Sherlock.

Lo malo fue que nadie nos siguió. Holmes y yo no sabíamos que hacer. Después de la comida nos dirigimos a la casa de nuevo, y nos sentamos en frente de la chimenea, mirando los planos durante un buen rato.

Más de una hora estuvimos allí, no sabía por que a mi me sonaban esas caras, esas chicas tenían algo.

-Holmes, sigo pensando que a estas chicas ya las he visto en algún sitio.

-Concéntrese Sarah, es muy importante- me dijo Sherlock.

-Eso intento.

Ahí acabó la conversación.  
Últimamente los días se estaban volviendo aburridos, yo ya no sabía lo que hacer para entretenerme, además, yo, acostumbrada a la soledad, tenía todos los días a un sabueso llamado Holmes detrás de mi, y si él debía salir me dejaban con otra persona.


	9. Chapter 9

III  
Es hora de tomar las riendas.

-¡Me voy a volver loca!- le grité un día a Sherlock Holmes.

-Te comprendo, y se que te resulta difícil permanecer aquí, pero no podemos arriesgarnos-me contestó.

Subí a mi cuarto con todos los papeles y me puse a revisarlos.

Algo vino de pronto a mi mente.

-¡Holmes!, déjeme todos los periódicos que tenga- grité bajando las escaleras.

Cada página que podía servirme la recortaba.

Al cabo de media hora terminé, y Holmes estaba a mi lado intentando descifrar lo que estaba tramando.

-Fíjese- le dije yo-, ¿qué tienen en común estas chicas?- le pregunté.

Holmes no respondía, estaba hojeando mis recortes.

-¡Dios mío Sarah!, eres mi Diosa- dijo plantándome un beso en los labios que hizo ponerme colorada.

-Es muy sencillo, todas nosotras somos cantantes. Las casas no tienen esa colocación por nada en especial, sino que estos barrios son de los más acomodados de Londres- dije todavía pensando en su beso.

-Hemos avanzado gracias a ti, has conseguido en un momento más que yo en varias semanas. Señorita Watson- me dijo- no haga ninguna locura- sonreí- No soportaría perderte- me susurró al oído. Aunque me había tuteado no me importó.

En ese momento entró Jhon, y le contamos todo rápidamente. Parecía que le costaba procesar la información.

-Voy a telegrafiar a Lestrade- dijo Holmes después de que mi hermano se fuese.

-Supongo que tengo que ir- dije.

-Por supuesto- me contestó.

Nos dirigimos hasta la oficina de telégrafos y después de informar al Agente de Policía, después volvimos a casa, Holmes quería tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

-Me voy a acostar- dije después de estar los dos sentados varias horas en el sofá.

-Sarah- dijo cogiéndome del brazo-, la repito que no cometa ninguna estupidez.

Parecía que él sabía lo que yo tenía pensado, y eso era un problema.

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, estaba mareada y cansada. Bajé a la sala de estar, allí estaba Sherlock, incorporado hacia delante con las yemas de los dedos juntas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Me quedé observándole un rato, él no se daba cuenta, yo sabía como esconderme.

-¿No puede dormir?- pregunté entrando en la habitación.

-Ni usted tampoco- afirmó.

-Razón tiene.

Holmes puso música, se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Le apetece bailar?- preguntó extendiéndome una mano.

La cogí y comenzamos a dar vueltas por toda la habitación al ritmo de la música.

Al rato los dos empezamos a reírnos sin motivo alguno, y después no se como acabé sentada encima de é en el sofá.

Sherlock entrelazó sus manos por debajo de la cabeza y la apoyó en un cojín, quedándose tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

El Sherlock con el que estaba no se parecía nada al de las descripciones de mi hermano, según él, Holmes era una persona solitaria, reservada y algo agria, que no solía abrirse a las personas y no transmitía sentimientos con su mirada. En cambio, mi versión de Sherlock Holmes era una versión totalmente distinta, allí estaba yo, hablando con él y sonriendo como unos niños de quince años.

Me recosté encima de su pecho y noté como se le erizaba la piel, juraría que se puso un poco nervioso, comenzó a acariciarme el pelo y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Nos despertó el timbre de la puerta. Era Marta.  
Cuando entró en la habitación se nos quedó mirando extrañada.

-Creo que es mejor no preguntar- dijo ella.

Yo me incorporé y me senté una silla, sin embargo Holmes siguió en la misma posición en la que estaba: tendido en el sofá mirando al techo.

Estuve informando a Marta de todo con la ayuda de Sherlock. A ella, al contrario que a mi hermano, no la sorprendieron tanto los datos.

-Holmes, valla a preparar el desayuno- le pedí amablemente.

-Pídaselo a la criada- me contestó cortante, seguro que yo le había cortado el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Yo decidí no hacerle caso y pasar por alto sus palabras. A los pocos segundos Sherlock se levantó y a los cinco minutos estaba con tres tazas de café en las manos acompañado de bollos recién hechos.

-Perdóneme- dijo Holmes- he sido maleducado, lo siento.

-No tiene importancia- contesté.

Marta y yo seguimos halando durante un rato, hasta que ella se tuvo que ir.

Yo me puse a cantar durante un rato, Holmes me acompañaba con su violín, los dos estábamos de buen humor.

-Sherlock, no están avanzando nada en la investigación por mi culpa, es cierto que después de nosotros informar sobre la casa en el bosque Scotland Yard encontró el antídoto y ahora una de las chicas está relativamente a salvo, pero hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabemos.  
-No se preocupe, tengo a unos chavales vigilando toda la ciudad y sobre todo a las chicas, además están buscando pistas.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- pregunté.

-Nada, y lo que más rabia me da es no saber el móvil de este caso.

Todavía eran las seis de la tarde. Colgué el saco de boxeo y me puse a darle puñetazos.

-¿Nunca ha decidido ir a una pelea?, en un ring digo.

-Si me dejasen salir de casa supongo que si, pero como no es el caso, tengo que conformarme con golpear a un viejo saco.

-Cuando acabe este caso te llevaré a un local al que voy yo- dijo Holmes.

-Permítame corregirle: si sobrevivo a este aso podrá llevarme.

-Ni se le pase por la cabeza.

-Es la verdad Holmes, la debo aceptar- le dije.

Por la noche después de cenar me dirigí a la cocina y preparé dos cafés.

-El café está delicioso- me felicitó.

-Holmes, lo siento, necesito avanzar.

En ese momento Sherlock calló dormido por la sustancia que yo había echado secretamente en la bebida, un clásico, pero funcionaba.


End file.
